hswwfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Marvolo Riddle
Tom Marvolo Riddle Biography While travelling to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express in 1939, Tom's wand came into contact with a Quaffle in his trunk. Tom was unaware of this occurrence and began throwing the ball around. Due to the interaction of his wand, the Quaffle exploded in his face. Tom, who had a lively sense of humour, saw the appeal in an exploding ball, and immediately began attempting to recreate the effect. Not long after this, Tom and his friends developed the game of Quodpot. Tom also with his friends invented the Dungbomb. At one point, his falling into the Dark Arts became so deep, his wife and true love, Lysandra Yaxley, tried to stop him from his dark ways. She went as far as dueling him, during which Tom killed her with a killing curse. Immediately after her death, his eyes were opened an he had realised what he had become. It was the love for his wife that defeated his affinity for the Dark Arts. Because of this revolution, his soul immediately began to repare itself and Tom began to transform back into a normal human. During his revolution, Tom became blinded in both of his eyes. He replaced them both with magical black eyes which in turn gave him more magical abilities. Tom then went to the Ministry of Magic and admitted to each and every one of his crimes, stating that he did not care no matter how harsh his sentence was, because he was truly sorry. The Ministry saw this, and only sentenced him to eight years in Azkaban. Although Azkaban is only for prisoners with life sentences, since his sentence was so short in relation to his crimes, the Ministry decided to put him there. In 1958, Tom began corresponding with Aldabert Waffling, an old schoolmate, and magical theoritician. In 1960, the two formulated the Fundamental Laws of Magic and wrote the textbook Magical Theory, which is still being used at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tom is somewhat seen as the "Son of Magical Theory", as it is a popular claim that every modern witch or wizard has learned from his an Aldabert's writings. After Albus's death in 1997, Tom received the Hog's Head pub from the former's will. This pub was founded by Albus's brother, Aberforth, whom the former received from the latter's will. Albus hired a new barman, who remains working there today, under the administration of Tom. Magical Abilities and Skills *'Magical Mastery': Tom is known as the most powerful wizard of all time. He is a master of both offensive and defensive spells. He is also capable of placing powerful protective enchantments and curses on locations. *'Charms Master': Riddle is capable of performing the Disillusionment Charm, a charm which requires a certain amount of skill as not many can do so; he does not require an Invisibility Cloak to make himslef invisible. Since he is the master of Death's Invisiblity Cloak, he would have the ability to make himself invisible at will without the use of the charm, however, he mastered the charm before he mastered the cloak. Possessions *'Magical Eyes': Riddle's magical eyes, which are black and what earned him one of his nicknames, "Mad-Eye", allows him to see through practically anything, such as wood, invisibility cloaks, and the back of his head. They also have zoom-in capabilities. *'Invisibility Cloaks': Riddle possesses two normal invisibility cloaks. *'Magical Trunk': Riddle possesses a magical trunk, with seven compartments, along with the keys for each compartment. Each compartment houses different items. Most notably, though, the seventh compartment is about 10 feet (3.0 m) deep, and is under the use of an Undetectable Extension Charm. *'Foe-Glass': Shows the images of foes when they approach Riddle. *'Walking Stick': Riddle's walking stick has magical capabilities. *'Specialized Broomstick': Riddle's has a specialized broomstick that incorporates a mack support feature which allows the flyer to sit upright. Gallery 240px-Foe-glass.jpg|Riddle's foe-glass 240px-Alastor OOTP.jpg|Riddle apparating with a white cloud 250px-Moody's Trunk.gif|Riddle's trunk